Emotions
by cosmo17
Summary: Canada is unnoticed, invisible, forgotten. After he is forgotten once again, he finally breaks down, but is comforted by an unexpected nation. NOT SLASH, just some friendship themes. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.**

Canada woke with a start. He had no idea why, until he glanced at his alarm clock. 8:50 A.M. He let out a gasp of horror. The world conference was in ten minutes, and for the first time, he was supposed to give a speech on how global warming was affecting the North. He scrambled out of bed, desperately pulling on his suit. Kumajiro was at his feet, asking for food.

"Don't worry Mr. Kumajiro, I'll get it. Oh no, I'm going to be so late! Why doesn't this alarm clock ever work?" Canada flung himself around the room, pouring cereal into Kumajiro's bowl and quickly grabbing a bagel for himself.

He had been in this kind of situation before. There always seemed to be a whole mess of problems on meeting mornings. Luckily, the other nations usually realised someone was missing, and he could get his notes down, although he was never really included in the discussions. Everyone forgot who he was within five minutes of the meeting. At least he could be there, though it was a bit embarrassing turning up flustered, out of breath, and with a pile of rumpled, unorganized notes in his arms, and making it worse that they didn't really know who he was. So, he threw his notes into his briefcase and opened the door.

"Who are you?" he heard Kumajiro echo from behind.

"I'm Canada," he sighed quietly, before running from his hotel.

"Dude, were one off, who's missing?" America called out to the busy conference room.

Nations were bustling about, arguing and trying to find seats.

"Certainly not me," England replied, before shoving France away as the man attempted to take his seat.

"BE QUIET!" Germany's powerful voice erupted through the room.

Everyone sat still, straight, and quiet. Nobody wanted to hear the angry German yell himself hoarse at nine in the morning. The tall, muscular nation peered around the room, blue eyes taking in everyone.

"We are indeed missing someone. The question is who?" he wondered aloud.

The other nations looked around curiously. Who could be late? Everyone seemed to be there, yet there was an empty chair. Every last nation was clueless, until Italy spoke up loudly, raising his hand.

"Germany, Germany, I think I know who's missing!"

"Who is it then?"

"Ve- it must be Sealand, he's never here," Italy said happily.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Sealand isn't even a country. Besides, he's hiding right there," Germany said, pointing at the small sailor suited boy who was hiding behind a plant pot in the corner, now looking a bit sad at his discovery.

"Well, maybe it is an extra chair. Somebody could have miscounted," Japan said calmly.

"That's it! Remove that chair and continue the meeting," Germany said.

So they put it in the hall and continued as if nothing had happened. Russia was smiling deviously, but nobody dared question him about it.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and everyone turned. A man in a suit stood there breathless, clutching a briefcase to his chest. There was mud on his shoes, as though several cars had driven past him, splashing him with muck.

"Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock didn't go off, my bear needed breakfast, and every taxi I hailed just drove past me and I had to run here. I'm ready now though... Wait, where's my seat?"

Canada paused, scanning the room with a pitiful, slightly confused, gaze. Now, Germany looked embarrassed.

"Uh, someone must have miscounted..." he said, trying to be discreet.

"That isn't true Germany, you had the chair taken away cause you thought everyone was here!" Italy pointed out innocently.

Germany groaned and pinched his nose again. Canada now appeared to be on the verge of tears. He was so sick of being unnoticed, forgotten, and utterly ignored.

"So, you all forgot about me?" his voice was shaky, as if he were about to burst out in tears.

"Um, exactly who are you?" England asked, confused.

Canada bit his lip hard, his eyes shimmering.

"I'm... nobody," he said, turning and running from the room, his cheeks wet as he openly cried.

Canada sat in his hotel room, crying into Kumajiro's soft fur.

"They never remember me. Sometimes they beat me up because I look like that stuck up America, and they can barely see me. Russia sat on me once, Cuba broke my nose because he thought I was my brother, and my papa ignores me. I'm a nobody," he sobbed, releasing all of his feelings.

"Who _are _you? the fluffy polar bear asked, unfazed by the nation's tears.

This only made him cry harder.

"I'm Canada," he choked out.

Just then, a loud knock rattled the door.

"I'm busy," Canada called out, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

The door opened nonetheless. Canada looked up to a strange sight. Russia stood in the doorway, shining hair, a large scarf, and violet eyes crinkled into an innocent, childish smile. It was really creepy, but Canada quickly tried to mask his crying. Appearing weak in front of Russia was a bad idea. However, the enormous nation simply chuckled.

"Hello Canada. Are you alright?" he asked in a soft, eerily calm, voice.

"I- I'm fine," the smaller nation stammered quietly.

"I knew they forgot you today. I didn't say anything because it's quite funny to watch Germany act embarrassed and ashamed," Russia smiled widely.

Canada sniffled, a bit uncomfortable, not entirely sure what to say.

"Um... thank you?"

Russia laughed heartily, and Canada jumped.

"Da, you are welcome. I just wanted to let you know that even if those fools don't remember you, I do. Sometimes I like to watch you in the conference room. You always appear so carefree, I knew inside you must have had some emotional problems. So don't be sad, that's no fun," Russia said, clamping a hand on Canada's shoulder.

Canada was extremely freaked out now. The idea of Russia watching him from the other side of a crowded room every week was very unsettling. At the same time however, he was really quite glad that the world's biggest nation actually remembered him.

"T- Thank you. Nobody has ever said something like... that... to me before," Canada stuttered.

"Da, is no big deal. Oh, and I don't think America will be forgetting you anytime soon. I repeatedly slapped his smug face while chanting your name," Russia said, grinning wickedly.

Canada shifted around uncomfortably.

"Well, goodbye little Canada. Maybe one day you will become one with Russia, da?" the large nation walked out, chuckling.

Canada shivered. He felt the need to clear his head. Outside, he could see a small group of men running towards him. Canada became a bit nervous. He really didn't want to get mugged, as he had been many times before. To his surprise, he saw that it was America, Germany, England, France, and Italy. America looked ruffled and had fading handprints on his face.

"Canada, bro! What's up?" he asked, a bit fearfully.

"Oh, hi America. Just walking," Canada said, a bit confused.

"That's cool. Look dude, I know I forget you alot, but I really care about you, ya know? So, I got you this," America said, handing him a small model of the Statue of Liberty.

"Thanks... I guess?" Canada said, though it was more of a question.

Germany sighed.

"Look Canada, my behavior today was quite rude and hurtful. I am truly sorry, and wish to give you this," Germany said shamefully, passing the quiet man a cheesy sausage.

Canada took it hesitantly, pocketing it and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I am terribly sorry for not recognizing you. I have no excuse for being a git. So, here," England said, passing him a small bag of scones.

Canada was now very surprised, but took the (probably bland) scones.

"Oh mon cher, I am so sorry I did not remember you this morning. I am your papa, so I should always remember. He you go, and Je t'aime," France added, passing him a cute, bear shaped bottle of maple syrup.

Canada was beginning to feel the tears again, new emotions piling up. One or two leaked out. Italy looked at him with wide, round eyes, filled with concern.

"Don't be sad, ve-! We all love you, even if we do sometimes forget to tell you. I felt so bad watching you leave like that, and we never heard your speech! I know it would have been beautiful," Italy finished, hugging the now sobbing nation and giving him a bowl of pasta.

Soon, the other nations hugged him as well, even Germany, who seemed to complete the group hug.

"We love you Canada," they all said in unison.

Russia watched from afar, a sad smile on his face. He truly felt sad for Canada. He turned and walked away, wishing that just once he could hug, or even approach someone without them trembling in fear. But those other nations felt so bad for Canada now... If there was hope for was hope for him, perhaps there was hope for Russia.

**A/n: Just a one shot I wrote in my free time. I love poor Canada, and I love Russia as well! Hope you enjoyed, review me :)**


End file.
